<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy With The Purple Eyes by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274368">The Boy With The Purple Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Uchiha Obito, Dimension Travel, Kaguya gana, Obito ama al Clan Uchiha, Obito tiene el Rinnegan junto a su Mangekyou Sharingan, Obito tiene que cambiar el futuro, Omega Uchiha Obito, Omega Verse, Overpowered Uchiha Obito, Pero en otro mundo, Rinnegan, Rinnegan User Uchiha Obito, Second Chances, Time Travel, Uchiha Obito-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito ha sido elegido.</p><p>Y el mundo a sido destruido.</p><p>Obito es enviado a otro mundo donde debe corregir sus errores. </p><p>Pero...este mundo es algo diferente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy With The Purple Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto no me pertenece. </p><p>Preparense para un Obito con un doujutsu super poderoso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>THE NEW MESSIAH</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obito se preguntaba porque <em>él</em> estaba ahi.</p><p>El no era el Niño de la Profecia.</p><p>El ni siquiera era alguien de buen corazon.</p><p>El literalmente declaro la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.</p><p>Mato a miles.</p><p>Acabo con su propio clan.</p><p>Uchiha Obito no es alguien bueno.</p><p>Entonces, ¿por que él estaba frente al Rikudo Sennin?</p><p>-Uchiha Obito. -dijo con su suave voz, llena de sabiduria.</p><p>-¿Por que estoy aqui? -pregunto directamente.</p><p>-Para salvar el mundo.</p><p>Obito arqueo una ceja. El Uchiha se preguntaba porque el Sabio pensaba que eso era una buena idea.</p><p>-No soy Uzumaki Naruto. No soy el Niño de la Profecia.</p><p>-No lo eres. -afirmo el Otsutsuki.</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-Obito, ¿no crees que mereces algo mejor? Madara estaba perdido en dolor, y luego te jalo a ti a su dolor.</p><p>-¿Merecer algo mejor? Mate a miles. Asesine a mi clan, incluyendo a los niños inocentes y a los ancianos que ya no podian moverse. Asesine a mi Sensei y casi acabe con Konoha. Use a Akatsuki. Declare la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. No se si vivas en otro mundo, pero no he sido buena persona. -dijo Obito, mientras fulminaba al Sabio con sus ojos color onix.</p><p>Otsutsuki Hagoromo lo miro tristemente.</p><p>-Pero al final, diste tu vida para salvar al Niño de la Profecia.</p><p>-No sin antes haberle destruido su vida y haber destruido miles mas. -añadio.</p><p>Hagoromo suspiro. Obito era tan duro como una mula.</p><p>-Obito, el amor nos puede cegar. Los Uchiha son el clan que mas atesora el amor, por eso mismo, caen en una maldicion al perderlo. Madara cayo profundamente, pero tampoco todo es su culpa.</p><p>-Zetsu. -Obito escupio el nombre.</p><p>-Si. Zetsu es el culpable de todo. Incluso de lo que le paso a Rin.</p><p>Obito se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Rin.</p><p>-Eso aun no me absuelve de mis crimines.</p><p>-No, pero el hecho de que hayas ido por un mejor camino te hace alguien mejor. Perder a un amor nunca es facil. Madara perdio a su hermano y cayo en un abismo. Tu perdiste a Rin y perdiste tu luz. Obito, hiciste hasta lo imposible para poder ver a Rin, aunque esta fuera una ilusion. Sin embargo, sabes que nunca sera la realidad.</p><p>Obito miro al Sabio y sus se aguaron.</p><p>El sabia muy bien que era una ilusion, pero queria engañarse. Queria vivir en una linda ilusion para no sentir el dolor de la realidad. Pero jamas, jamas sera lo mismo. Esa Rin jamas sera la verdadera. Todo sera falso.</p><p>-Tu puedes cambiar todo esto. Obito, puedes crear un mundo mejor para Rin y para todos. Puedes redimirte. Puedes ser feliz. Puedes encontrar el amor.</p><p>-¿Como? ¿Como me redimire? ¿Como encontrare el amor cuando solo he amado a una mujer? No me imagino amando a una mujer tanto como amo a Rin.</p><p>Hagoromo le sonrio.</p><p>-Este mundo ya esta acabado. Aunque diste tu vida para salvar al Niño de la Profecia, ya es muy tarde. Mi madre ya ha despertado y lamentablemente, la reencarnacion de Indra ha muerto. Sellar a mi madre es imposible. Ahora mismo, el mundo se esta encaminando a su destruccion.</p><p>Obito bajo la mirada decepcionado de que las cosas hayan acabado asi. Su muerte habia sido en vano.</p><p>-Sin embargo, como ambos sabemos, este mundo no es el unico. Hay mas dimensiones. Hay mas mundos.</p><p>Obito rapidamente alzo su mirada y miro al Sabio de los Seis Caminos en shock. ¿Acaso el...?</p><p>-Si. Quiero que salves otro mundo. -dijo sonriendo, pero Obito lo miro sin mostrar alguna emocion en su rostro.</p><p>-Eso no tiene sentido. El otro mundo sera diferente, eso significa que mis conocimientos del futuro no serviran de nada. Literalmente estare a ciegas.</p><p>Hagoromo le sonrio con una sonrisa que gritaba "yo se algo que tu no".</p><p>-No necesariamente. Este mundo solo tiene una pequeñita diferencia. Esa diferencia no cambiara nada. El mundo se encaminara por el mismo camino que este. Por lo tanto, tus conocimientos del futuro si serviran.</p><p>Obito suspiro.</p><p>Obito se sentia culpable de todo lo que hizo. Puede que el y Madara hayan sido utilizados por Zetsu, pero eso no los absolvia de todos los crimenes que cometieron.</p><p>Este mundo ya estaba destruido y el Sabio le estaba dando la oportunidad de redimirse y salvar a un mundo que se esta encaminando al mismo destino.</p><p>Obito no es ningun heroe, pero esta dispuesto a tratar de corregir sus errores.</p><p>Su Sensei merecia ser Hogake por mas tiempo.</p><p>Kushina merecia ser feliz.</p><p>Naruto merecia una familia.</p><p>Sasuke merecia ser feliz con su hermano.</p><p>Itachi merecia haber vivido mejor.</p><p>El Clan Uchiha merecian una oportunidad.</p><p>Akatsuki merecia haber sido una organizacion de paz.</p><p>El mundo merecia algo mejor.</p><p>El mundo merecia una verdadera paz.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿que pasara si acepto?</p><p>Hagoromo suspiro aliviado.</p><p>El Niño de la Profecia podria haber sido una buena opcion, pero Uchiha Obito habia estado metido en todo lo que pasaba en el mundo y tenia mas conocimientos de primera mano. No solo eso, Obito era alguien con un corazon bueno, mas no puro, por lo que Obito no dudaria en acabar con cualquiera que quisiera arruinar la paz. Obito no dudaria en hacer lo necesario para salvar al mundo.</p><p>-Te dare lo que tuviste y conoces. Te dare algo que te hara poderoso. Algo que llamara la atencion de Zetsu. Te dare algo que al fin, unira las lineas de Indra y Ashura. Te dare algo que usaras para ser el Dios de la Creacion que calmara el mundo. Te dare el Rinnegan. Y no solo eso, tu Rinnegan tendra tomoes, lo que te dara la habilidad de usar tu Mangekyou Sharingan. Todo sin quedar ciego.</p><p>Obito abrio los ojos.</p><p>El entendia muy bien que clase de poder el Sabio le estaba dando.</p><p>Tener solo un Rinnegan era suficiente para cansarlo y agotar su chakra. Y solo uno era suficiente para hacerlo poderoso aunque no pudo usar todas sus tecnicas. Pero tener dos Rinnegan era algo que lo convertiria en alguien casi divino. Y era un Rinnegan otorgado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Encima de eso, iba a tener el Rinnegan que Sasuke tuvo. Un Rinnegan con tomoes que le permitian usar su Susanoo y su Amaterasu. Esto...esto lo iba a ser muy poderoso. Extremadamente poderoso.</p><p>-¿Sabes la clase de poder que me estas dando? -pregunto tembloroso.</p><p>-Si.</p><p>-¿Que pasa si decido unirme a Zetsu? ¿Que pasa si alguien roba mis ojos? ¿Por que me das tanto poder? ¿Por que me estas preparando? ¿Contra que tengo que luchar para que me des tanto poder?</p><p>Obito solo tenia preguntas y preguntas.</p><p>Hagoromo suspiro. No se esparaba tantas preguntas, pero eran preguntas validas.</p><p>-Obito, ambos sabemos que no te uniras a Zetsu. Y tus ojos son demasiado poderosos como para que alguien pueda con la carga que estos conllevan. Te doy tanto poder porque lo necesitaras. Zetsu es alguien muy peligroso y nunca se sabe cual sera su siguiente paso, tu tienes una ligera ventaja al saber sus planes. Y luchar...lucharas contra muchas cosas. Esos ojos tuyos, los vas a necesitar.</p><p>Obito apreto sus labios en una linea y asintio. Estaba entrando a ciegas en el plan del Sabio. Este ni siquiera le habia dicho cual era la pequeña diferencia o a que edad lo iba a enviar para poder cambiar las cosas. Ni siquera como iba a ser posible para el aguantar el poder del Rinnegan con los tomoe.</p><p>No le quedaba mas que confiar.</p><p>-Esta bien. Esta bien. Acepto. Voy a ir a ese nuevo mundo, y voy a cambiarlo. Voy a derrotar a Zetsu y traere tanta paz como pueda. Lo voy a hacer.</p><p>-Se que lo haras, Obito. -le dijo suavemente.- Tu haras lo que nadie jamas hizo. Tu uniras las lineas de Indra y Ashura.</p><p>Obito ignoro sus palabras. Indra y Ashura, seguramente hablaba de su Rinnegan.</p><p>-Estoy listo.</p><p>-Entonces, buena suerte, Uchiha Obito.</p><p>Obito solo sintio caer en un profundo sueño.</p><p>Lo ultimo que vio fue la suave sonrisa de Otsutsuki Hagoromo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Uchiha Obito ahora se daba cuenta de la pequeña diferencia.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>¡La diferencia no era nada pequeña!</p><p>¿En que clase de mundo el Sabio lo habia enviado?</p><p>Primero lo primero, esa diferencia era muy importante.</p><p>El mundo estaba dividido en tres subgeneros.</p><p>Alfa. Los lideres.</p><p>Beta. Los seguidores.</p><p>Omega. Los proveedores.</p><p>Los alfas y los omegas tenian un periodo de celo que literalmente los hacia querer sexo y marcar a su pareja, formando un lazo inquebrantable. Sin embargo, los lazos solo ocurrian con parejas que en verdad encontraban a su pareja destinada al encontrar el perfecto olor.</p><p>Ademas de eso, habian hombres y mujeres que eran alfas, betas y omegas.</p><p>Debido a esto, las mujeres alfas  podian embarazar a otros. Y los omegas masculinos podian quedar embarazados.</p><p>Los omegas eran atesorados por que ellos eran los que tenian a los niños. Los omegas mantenian la paz en la casa. Los omegas tranquilizaban a otros con su olor. Los omegas eran maternales. Los omegas eran hermosos. Los omegas eran pacificos.</p><p>Y los omega masculinos eran mucho mas atesorados porque extrañamente, los niños que salian de ellos tenian los mejores genes de ambos padres, y los omegas masculinos solian ser mucho mas hermosos. Debido a esto, estos niños solian ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Eran mas fuertes, hermosos, inteligentes y poderosos.</p><p>Porque los omegas masculinos eran tan atesorados, deseados y unicos, estos omegas solian tener dos alfas destinados para ellos. Los olores de los alfas destinados se solian encontrar en dos alfas de familias diferentes. El lazo entre los tres se formaban pues eran destinados, pero tambien, debido a esto, se formaba una alianza entre tres clanes o familias. Y esto solia pasar ya que los omegas masculinos solian tener parejas destinadas importantes y poderosas para mantenerlos seguros.</p><p>Sin embargo, estos omegas estaban casi extintos. Eran muy pocos los omegas masculinos que existian. Debido a esto, no habian tantas alianzas tan fuertes como una alianza formada por un lazo.</p><p>En este mundo tan loco, Obito tuvo que nacer siendo un omega masculino.</p><p>Y siendo un omega, Obito no tenia permitido luchar en batalla.</p><p>Obviamente, los omegas eran los pacificos y proveedores. Eran las madres. Por lo tanto, no tenian permitido luchar por miedo a que pierdan su vida. Los omegas no eran considerados como shinobis.</p><p>Ademas de eso, estaba su poder.</p><p>Obito entendia porque su cuerpo iba a poder soportar su Rinnegan.</p><p>El era mitad Senju y mitad Uchiha.</p><p>Obito no era estupido. El sabia que algo estaba mal. El siempre fue un Uchiha puro. No tenia sangre Senju hasta que Madara le otorgo tales genes.</p><p>¿Como lo sabia?</p><p>Facil.</p><p>Su madre era Uchiha. Obito fue producto de una sola noche. Y su madre era conciente de que se habia acostado con un Senju cuando ambos habian estado en celo. Su madre lo sabia y siempre le decia que era un secreto. Nadie podia saber que Obito tenia sangre Senju. Ese era un secreto que ambos guardaban con recelo.</p><p>Su madre habia estado en celo y habia un Senju que tambien estaba en celo.</p><p>Alfa y Omega.</p><p>Iba a terminar en sexo.</p><p>Por dias ambos cayeron presos de sus instintos. Cuando su madre desperto, ella se dio cuenta de que se habia acostado con un Senju por el simbolo del clan que estaba en la armadura del Senju. Ella solo tomo sus cosas y huyo de ahi sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que el Senju despertara. Ella no era una shinobi pues era una omega, debia huir para no ser encontrada.</p><p>Semanas despues se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.</p><p>Es asi como Uchiha Obito nace.</p><p>Obito nacio en silencio y con ojos de un hermoso violeta con anillos y con tres tomoes en cada anillo. Y con una inmensa reserva de chakra.</p><p>Su madre no era una shinobi, ella no entendia que pasaba con su hijo, pero si entendia que esos ojos eran peligrosos y muy poderosos.</p><p>El Obito bebe aun no tenia el control suficiente para apagar su doujutsu. El jamas tuvo tanto chakra o tanto poder.</p><p>Controlarlo tal poder iba a ser dificil.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La madre de Obito lo mantuvo oculto por muchos años. Aprovechando que vivia algo alejada y cerca de un bosque, ella mantuvo a Obito escondido. Siempre con la excusa de que habia nacido enfermo.</p><p>Cuando Obito cumplio los cinco años de edad, meses despues, Obito se revelo como un omega.</p><p>La mama de Obito, asustada, destruyo toda evidencia y lo declaro como un beta muy enfermizo. Y ahi mismo, asesino a la nodriza que la ayudo a dar a luz y que tomo el examen de Obito.</p><p>Obito, entonces, crece en secreto y con la fama de ser enfermizo en el Clan Uchiha.</p><p>Sin embargo, esto le daba tiempo para entrenar. Porque eso era lo que Obito hacia. Desde que pudo caminar, Obito se encargo de entrenar lo mas que pudiera. Debia aprender a activar y desactivar sus ojos, controlar su chakra y hacerse mas poderoso.</p><p>Por toda una decada mas tres años, Obito entreno para ser un montruo en el campo de batalla. Y su madre jamas lo detuvo, de hecho, esta lo incitaba a entrenar. Ella entendia que Obito era alguien especial. Obito era diferente. Obito parecia saber y entender mas de lo que pasaba. Y Obito era un omega, el debia saber como defenderse. Despues de todo, que los omegas sean atesorados, no quita el hecho de que existan subastas o el bajo mundo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obito sabia que el estaba en al menos, una linea de tiempo diferente. No reconocia donde estaba. Y el sabia muy bien que el Complejo Uchiha no debia estar en ese extraño bosque.</p><p>Pero no sabia la gravedad hasta que su madre murio.</p><p>Ante la muerte de su madre, Obito ahora tenia que salir e interactuar con el clan.</p><p>Eso era algo incomodo.</p><p>Obito habia matado a muchos Uchiha en la masacre del Clan. El no tuvo remordimiento al matar a los mas pequeños y a los mas ancianos, ademas de matar a quien estuviera en su camino, incluyendo a shinobis.</p><p>Obito creia que el clan estaba manchado. Era un clan lleno de odio con un gran ego. Era un clan que siempre lo tacho como la oveja negra. Y ante la muerte de Rin, ya nada le importaba. Obito habia estado muerto por dentro sin la luz que Rin le proporcionaba. Y el Tsukuyomi Infinito iba a traer paz para todos. El fin justifica los medios. Todos se iban a beneficiar. Y dejar que los Uchiha vivieran y crearan una Guerra Civil dejaba muchas ventanas abiertas para mas Mangekyou. Y ademas, sin los Uchiha, el poder militar de Konoha seria debilitado. Mas importante, un Uchiha podria haberse enterado de los planes de Obito y Madara. Y obviamente, estaba actuando como Madara. Y el Clan Uchiha le habia dado la espalda. Tenia sentido.</p><p>Por eso, ver a tantos Uchiha le incomodaba al saber que en un futuro, el habia acabado con ellos junto a Itachi.</p><p>Sin embargo, Obito no tenia mas opcion que salir y buscar la manera de mantenerse ya que estaba solo, por lo que interactuar con el clan se hizo algo de cada dia. Todos los dias, Obito tenia que interactuar con los Uchiha. Irremediablemente, Obito comenzo a amar a un clan que habia masacrado sin remordimiento. Obito ya sabia que el Clan Uchiha era algo que iba a proteger. Zetsu no iba a usar al Clan Uchiha.</p><p>Asi que Obito paso su vida con tranquilidad. Interactuaba con los Uchiha, y entrenaba hasta el cansancio. Y a los catorce años, estaba orgulloso de su inmenso poder, en especial de su doujutsu.</p><p>Hasta que supo la gravedad de donde estaba.</p><p>-Obito, cariño, llevale esto a Madara-sama.</p><p>Obito quedo paralizado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De un dia para otro, me obsesione con Obito ._.</p><p>Pero vamos a las aclaraciones.</p><p>Primero, el Rinnegan de Obito es como el de Sasuke, en teoria. El Rinnegan de Sasuke tiene tomoes. Y el Rinnegan de Sasuke le permite usar las tecnicas de su Mangekyou Sharingan, como el Amaterasu. Sin embargo, si lo usa mucho, los tomoes de su Rinnegan se van hasta que pueda recargar, y durante este tiempo, el no puede activar su Mangekyou Sharingan de su otro ojo o usar su Susanoo. Aqui le quite tal debilidad a Obito. El Rinnegan de Obito con los tomoes le permiten usar los poderes del Rinnegan y de su Mangekyou Sharingan como si fueran un solo doujutsu. Por lo tanto, Obito tiene dos Rinnegan que puede usar a su potencial, y a la vez, puede usar los poderes de su Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero tengan en mente que el doujutsu de Obito es un Rinnegan violeta con anillos que tienen tres tomoes en cada anillo, osea que la apariencia es de un RinneSharingan pero violeta y con los poderes de ambos doujutsu.</p><p>Segundo, la pareja de este fic estaba pensada a ser un trio entre Madara, Obito y Hashirama. Madara y Hasbirama son alfas, y Obito es un omega. Y obviamemte, Obito sera un badass que no se dejara dominar tan facilmente por nadie. Su doujutsu es tan poderoso como para que nadie pueda obligarlo a hacer algo que el no quiera hacer.</p><p>Tercero, cuando Hagoromo decia que Obito iba a unir las lineas de Indra y Ashura, el hablaba de que por Obito, Madara y Hashirama se iban a unir y crear un lazo con Obito. Uniendose y creando asi a Konoha.</p><p>Cuarto, Obito dijo que no creia ser capaz de amar a una mujer como amo a Rin. El no dijo nada de amar a un hombre.</p><p>Quinto, Obito nacio con su doujutsu activo porque Hagoromo asi lo quiso. Obito tiene que entrenar para desactivarlo debido a la gran cantidad de chakra con la que nacio para aguantar su doujutsu.</p><p>Sexto, Obito va a ser supe OP. Digo, le di ese roto poder. Va a ser sumamente poderoso.</p><p>Septimo, Obito no tiene su cicatriz y su apariencia es la del anime/manga. Por lo que sigue siendo igual de hermoso aunque con unos detalles, como tener baja estatura, debido a ser un omega.</p><p>Octavo, mi idea es que Obito fue el que asesino a los niño/bebes y a los ancianos, ademas de cualquier otros shinobi o civil que se encontraba.</p><p>Noveno, Obito tenia sus razones para odiar al Clan Uchiha, pero en esta nueva vida, el si aprendio a amar a su clan y los quiere proteger de Zetsu.</p><p>Decimo, es obvio que en algun momento, el clan sabra que Obito no solo es un omega, pero que tiene un super doujutsu. En algun punto se sabra que es Madara es su alfa destinado y ambos saldran juntos a luchar en el campo de batalla y es ahi donde se revela que Hashirama es el otro alfa destinado de Obito y entonces, Konoha nacera. Obviamente, Obito estara cazando a Zetsu, tratando de destruir sus planes y destruirlo a el para que haya paz.</p><p>Finalmente, Izuna puedo morir o vivir, pero el no sera omega pues estan casi extintos. Actualmente, Obito es el unico omega masculino en el Clan Uchiha y en el Clan Senju. Obito es uno de los poquisimos omegas masculinos.</p><p>Wow. Creo que eso es todo.</p><p>Ya saben, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.</p><p>Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>